Torn Between Two
by Hieis-Lover06
Summary: Dreams turn into reality as Kurama is left with a heart aching choice. Would he chose his old partner, or a hot headed fire demon.
1. dreams

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor am i making money from this.

They were partners, just simple partners, nothing was suppose to happen from that. They shared their bounty, they robbed together, laughed together, done mischievous acts together, nothing was suppose to come out of it, nothing was suppose to grow from just that.

Youko cursed himself under his breath. He laid his back against a forest tree, his heart was pounding against his chest, it honestly felt like he couldn't breath. Why was his partner taking to long, it was suppose to be an in and out heist, why wasn't Kuronue able to understand that. He had told his partner, if he took to long that he would simply leave without him. Youko couldn't possibly phantom the idea of actually doing that.

'Just a couple more minutes.' He would tell himself. Though when those minutes passed, he would repeat himself again. He was about to go back inside there victims home to look for him though a voice caught him off guard.

"Why did you wait?" The voice sounded some what annoyed, though thankful at the same time.

Youko snapped his head up, looking into the tree he was leaning his back again, there he saw his him, those piercing eyes of his caught him off guard just a slight bit. Kuronue held a sack over his shoulder in a rather careless manner. A smirk came to his lips as he moved some of his black bangs out of his pale face.

"Any longer and I would have left you behind." Youko lied, turning his head and body away from his partner; stepping away from the tree, allowing Kuronue to only see that silver long hair of his. Unknowingly, his partners eyes travels down lower then that.

"Well lets go." Kuronue jumped down from the tree after a few seconds of admiration and began to run, run towards there hide out. Youko wasn't to far behind, holding his sack of valuables in his arm, tucking it into his shoulder.

Youko's thoughts travels off to other things as they ran, he didn't really focus on anything since he knew this path by memory, so to him there was no reason to pay attention, unless something felt odd to him.

Oh yes, all of this was only suppose to be for fun and games, for wealth, for everything that they needed and wanted. It allowed them to test their skills, as well as many other things. Nothing was suppose to happen, there wasn't suppose to be any unexplained feeling between the two.

He watched as Kuronue gave a slight slant back to him, to see if he was there. Youko's heart beat picked up within seconds, locking eyes with his.

No it wasn't suppose to be this way…but somehow, what he didn't want, he got.

Kurama shot up in his bed, a cold sweet broke out across his body. He placed a hand over his heart, it was beating wildly, every time he saw his old partner in his dreams, this was always how his body reacted, always, he had no control over it. They were unexplained feeling, something he wasn't sure about, but it left him shaking in the middle of the night.

His dreams, or memories more like it were littered with him. Everything always led back to him, no matter what the dream was, it seemed to always circulate around him.

He laid back in his bed, feeling the warmth of his covers, though the dampness of his pillow due to the fact he was sweating so much. He ran his slender fingers through his hair, only feeling the wet mess as well.

He shifted uncomfortably in the sheets, he knew what happened to him after all these dreams. Letting out a sigh, he slowly lifted of the bed sheets while his eyes scanned down his body. There it was, a tent in his boxers, the tip of his engorged cock was sticking out, a slightly blush tainted his cheeks as he quickly dropped the sheets, not wanting to look at it.

He tried to think of many other things to rid his mind Kuronue but nothing seemed to work, not even picturing Botan in a bikini seemed to help much.

He knew what had to be done; letting out a shaken breath he ran his hands down his body once more, running it under the covers. He slowly slid his boxers down his long slender athletic pale legs. He took in a deep breath before wrapping his hand around his cock, running his thumb across the tip, which caused him to shiver. In his mind all he could do was picture Kuronue, those elf type ears of his, though enticing eyes, the way he had his long black hair up, the clothes he wore, that sly sexy smirk of his. It was all him.

He started to pump himself, sliding his hand up and down, collecting the precum that dripped at the tip which allowed him to do this a lot easier. He closed his eyes, still picture Kuronue as he bit his lower lip, trying to stay quiet so he wouldn't wake anyone else in his house.

His rhythms quickens while his grip tightened slightly, he couldn't help but arch his back a bit, letting a small moan escape his mouth.

Finally his movements became more frantic, his eyes snapped open, those emerald green pools of his seemed to vanish, replaced with those entrancing golden eyes.

He was almost there, his other hand cupped his balls, he gently massaged them. Finally, with a cry of ecstasy he cam, his juices smeared his blanket and coated his hand. He let out shallow breaths, his eyes returned to an emerald color once again. He was about to get up from his bed to clean himself off but a voice froze him in place.

"So this is what you do at night fox." He gaze shot to the window, he never heard it open. Crimson red eyes captivated his own, that hair defying gravity was actually a bit hard to see due to the fact it was so dark in Kurama's room.

"Hiei, what are you doing here?" His voice came out sounding rather embarrassed, which of course he was. Hiei was sitting there while Kurama did his little deed; something that Kurama wouldn't want ANYONE to see.

"Sleep well fox." His voice sounded taunting, amused. Hiei was teasing him.

Before Kurama was able to say anything, Hiei vanished, his window slammed shut. Kurama let out a slight groan as he pushed himself back on the bed. There was no way he was going to be able to face Hiei for awhile, not after something like that.

_________________

please review and tell me what you think. Reviews inspire me to continue =)


	2. news

News: I will be switching to (My own website) we are currently adding categories so no stories have been posted but in a couple of days they will be. If you wish to check out my work as well as my reader inserts (where the reader is part of the story) please check me out on there.

dont be scared, become a member as well. I know a lot of sites dont accept reader inserts or self inserts anymore but this site does :)

fan-fiction-forever (add . n e t at the end, no spaces)


End file.
